


Human Eyes

by SeCrFiDr



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, I Don't Really Care! :D, I just imagine Seb to have a (non-scandalous) Dirty Mouth, I normally ship Joseb but Joseph's a cat so nah, No bestiality here folks!, Swearing, The title's shit but it's late so..., There really isn't that much swearing, Which is Lily btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 18:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15079241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeCrFiDr/pseuds/SeCrFiDr
Summary: Sebastian and Joseph's backstory with Joseph as a cat.





	Human Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> HAHA 1000th TEW FIC HERE WE GO
> 
> I love this goddamn game, but the tag 'Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester' has about 25 times as many pages on AO3 as the entire The Evil Within fandom tag so I felt an urge to contribute my 'talent' to a good deed (in case you don't know, sam and dean are brothers in the tv series supernatural and while researching the amount of pages i felt my soul die)

"Long story short, we have no idea where the murderer went."

Sebastian stares at Connelly, expression blank. "You said that he was in Grant's care."

Connelly sighs, eyes flickering away, then mutters, "He was _,_  but then Grant yelled something about a cat, and boom."

Sebastian sighs, hand going straight to his face like a magnet to another, bigger magnet. "What the fuck."

"He said it had strange eyes!" Connelly rolls his apparently not-strange eyes. "Like it, and I quote, 'had the most human eyes I've ever seen.' It's a cat!"

"That's no excuse for letting a motherfucking murderer escape!"

"I KNOW!"

Sebastian growls, turning away. "Put out a warning."

"Got it. If we don't find him in ten minutes Grant's gonna be more than demoted."

"Fucking idiot. "

Sebastian stomps off. Where oh where could that killer be? Reedly got a shot in when the killer ran towards him which was the only reason Grant wasn't being instantly demoted. What an idiot. All this because of a cat! A fucking _cat!_

Suddenly, he hears a mewl.

He freezes, looking around.

"Mew!"

He feels an urge to follow it.

"Mroooow!!"

"I'm coming!" He mutters angrily, walking towards the cat.

"MROOW! MRR! MAAH-UM!"

Holy shit, that cat is loud.

Finally, he sees it. It's a slight thing, almost pitch-black with white front shoulders and brown-orange eyes. Its tail was like a rabbit's, and there was a strange black marking on its face, like glasses. He stares down at it. Grant was right. Its eyes were...intense. Human. More human than any other eyes he's ever seen before, which was honestly really strange, seeing as Sebastian has seen many humans in his life. It glares at him, then walks away.

Sebastian follows, confused.

After a minute, the cat stops in front of an alley. Sebastian can hear muffled cursing, and grabs his gun.

"Hey, you alright in there?"

The noises stop. "I'm fine, go away!"

The cat looks up at Sebastian. _This is him,_ it seemed to be saying.

Sebastian nods, and looks into the alley. The killer sat, frantically trying to stop the flow of blood from his shoulder wound.

Sebastian points the gun at him, and starts speaking.

As he does, the cat turns away, black front paws and almost black back paws silently padding away.

\--------

A few weeks later, Myra was out sick and Sebastian was taking out a cigarette. He flicked the lighter, but just before he lit the cigarette, he heard a "MROOOW!"

Sebastian started, dropping the cigarette onto the slushy ground. He looks around, eyes narrowing, and sees the cat. Its eyes seemed alight with mirth from its perch on the bench near him.

Sebastian rolls his eyes, bending to pick the wet cigarette, when suddenly he feels a weight on his back. He freezes. "Um...cat?" What are you doing?"

"Mowrwr."

Sebastian groans. "Could you not? Please?"

"Mewr!"

Sebastian can feel his back die a little. He puts the lighter back into his pocket, and settles in for the long haul, when the cat jumped off and landed on front of him. "Mrrr."

Sebastian's jaw drops, and he splutters, "Why?!"

The cat doesn't respond, instead just shaking its body. It had a red collar on, which Sebastian somehow hadn't noticed before.

Sebastian kneels down and checks it out. _Joseph._ There was a note tucked into it, and Sebastian unfolds it.

_If you want him, take him. I don't want him back. He's vaccinated and a year old._  Sebastian felt a stab of pity for the abandoned animal.

"Your name is Joseph?"

Joseph leans into Sebastian's touch, and Sebastian realizes that Joseph looked really skinny. He didn't feel skinny on his back, but then again Sebastian's never had a cat on back before, so.

"Hey, you want some food?"

Joseph's eyes widened. "...mrr?"

Sebastian scratches Joseph's head, then stands up. "I'll be right back."

Joseph sits, rubbing the glasses-like mark on his face with the back of a paw.

A minute later, Sebastian sets a tupperware of tuna in front of Joseph. Joseph says, "Mrrow mew," then settles in to his meal.

Sebastian smiles.

\--------

Within days of that incident, Joseph entered the office. When boss saw, she was not happy. She ordered everyone to keep the doors and windows shut, and forbid Sebastian from feeding him in hopes that Joseph would go away.

Sebastian, in retaliation, showed Joseph how to open doors. Joseph caught on fast, and soon the employees knew to keep one outside door unlocked during the day for Joseph.

When boss figured that out, she pretty much gave up.

Joseph became a regular, always lounging around in Sebastian's office, playing with twine or being pet. Myra was in the office as well, but Joseph had a favorite.

Joseph warmed up to Myra when she got pregnant. Sebastian wasn't really sure why, until an hour after the baby was home, Joseph arrived, screaming, at the door. He continued screaming until Sebastian opened the door, then burst into the house like a furry bullet. They found Joseph a few minutes later, cuddled up with Lily. Sebastian sighed in relief, but Myra rushed forward, ready to put Joseph away from Lily, when Sebastian put a hand on her shoulder.

She looked at him, panicked. Sebastian mouthed _She'll be fine. Joseph won't hurt her._

Myra looks back over, and sees Joseph looking at her. He seemed to be saying to calm down. She relaxed a little, and sat in the chair next to Lily's crib. Sebastian smiled slightly at the scene, gives Joseph a pat, and sits on the floor next to Myra.

A few hours later, when all three of the humans woke up, Joseph was gone.

\--------

Joseph sniffed the air. Danger. Loud noises.

He stood, stretched, and ran towards the house. Screaming. The kit was in danger.

Joseph yelled. "HELP! HELP! DANGER! KIT IN DANGER!"

The cat in the house across the street, Nai, joined in.

There was loud monsters with lights arriving from the black path. Sebastian was there. Good. Sebastian would help.

Joseph ran to Sebastian. "KIT LILY IN DANGER!"

Sebastian picked Joseph up, and Nai and Joseph stopped mewling. Sebastian would help.

In a clear shiny facing the front, he could see kit Lily. The kit looked scared. She was screaming.

Sebastian put him down and ran to the house, but was stopped by the people that came from the flashing monsters. Silly. Sebastian...

Kit Lily fell out of sight.

"Kit Lily?" He mewed. "Kit Lily!"

Sebastian fell too, but only to his knees. Joseph approached.

Sebastian tried to help. He couldn't.

Joseph rubbed against Sebastian. Sebastian looked at him, then picked him up, holding him close. Sebastian's tears made his fur wet. Joseph accepted this. Joseph was helping.

Myra appeared.

Soon, all three of them were in a hug. Joseph felt squished, which was okay. Joseph helped.

\--------

Sebastian was so grateful for Joseph. Joseph was the one to comfort him when Lily died, as Myra grieved alone.

Now Joseph was comforting him again. 

Myra disappeared.

When he reported it to the station, he could tell they didn't believe him. They thought she had gotten tired of him, and just left. Myra wouldn't do that. She would tell him.

Right?

The only thing keeping him sane was Joseph. Joseph showed up at whatever bar Sebastian chose, slinking in and getting Sebastian kicked out before the drunk man passed out. Joseph went out with him to look for Myra, screeching in the way only Joseph can when it gets late. Joseph stated with Sebastian all night until Sebastian's alarm went off, after which Joseph quietly screeched and mewed until Sebastian relented and got up. Joseph his the keys until Sebastian got food for both of them. Joseph did all this, and only asked for food and pets.

Joseph's last caretaker was really missing out.

Sebastian's new partner was a newbie named Kidman. Joseph ignored Kidman, only turning to Sebastian for love.

Yeah, Joseph was amazing.

Suddenly, a cloth covered his mouth and something hit his hea-

\--------

Sebastian was missing.

Joseph was looking.

The others at Sebastian's not-home building didn't care. When Joseph brought them Sebastian's metal ring, they just rolled their eyes. Idiots.

They even tried to take Joseph away. Only Connelly tried to stop them.

Joseph stopped going there after that. If they wouldn't help, they were useless.

Joseph would find Sebastian. He would help Sebastian find Myra. He would help.

Kidman took to following him around when she could. He didn't like it, but didn't stop her.

One day, Joseph stretched, ate a scrap of fish, and started searching. He was close to Sebastian. He knew it.

Kidman picked him up, sadly cooing at him. She seemed off. Joseph tried to escape, but it didn't work, and she took him into a building and put him into an odd metal thing and and and-

\--------

"Joseph, you think there's a connection?" Sebastian asked, turning to him.

"It's a possibility." Joseph said, holding up a black notebook. "I believe the records were sealed."

As Sebastian answered the radio call, they all felt something off.

Joseph rubbed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, the 'Joseph as a cat' was inspired by another work. However, my fic is different enough to not rip them off. I would never copy someone's work, so sorry if it seems that way!
> 
> If you see any mistakes please tell me! It's late and I might've missed something.
> 
>  
> 
> Edit 11/12/18: Thank you to erinlynn and you give guests for kudoing, and an extra special thanks to erinlynn and ... for commenting!


End file.
